


One Chance

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Threesome, Vibrator, brief mention of anal sex but i didnt write any of that oops, dick piercings, group sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not kidding Dirk if you don't agree to do this you won't get to ever have him, and Dave's voice sounded particularly snarky then. And the way I clutched onto the counter-top under where I have the phone hanging on the wall probably gave away how badly I wanted this. It just seemed too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> the davejake tag on tumblr was broken so i decided to make some content to fix it with holla

It's a once in a lifetime chance, Dave had said. You're never gonna get this chance again, Dave said. I'm not kidding Dirk if you don't agree to do this you won't get to ever have him, and Dave's voice sounded particularly snarky then. And the way I clutched onto the counter-top under where I have the phone hanging on the wall probably gave away how badly I wanted this. It just seemed too easy. Dave was going to let me do whatever to Jake. Deep breath, inhale exhale Strider. "Alright." Had been my reply, "Alright, I'll come then." And that was all there was to it.

When I got to their place, it was scary quiet. The front room's lights were off, the tv was off. I could hear the hum of the dishwasher in the kitchen as I walked by, but the hallway down to their room was dark as well. All except for the crack of light coming out of their bedroom door. As I approached the bedroom I began to hear the soft humming of something coming from the room. Could hear almost silent moans that I knew belonged to Jake. Hear the chuckles from Dave. I quickened my pace down the hall.

I pushed the door open when I reached it, entering the room and shutting the door behind me. The latch catches loudly, echoing into the otherwise empty house. Dave looks up at me from his place on the floor at the foot of the bed, he's holding a rather modest looking vibrator and appears to have been teasing Jake with it. Jake, who is laying on the bed spread eagle, looks flushed already. A light sheen of sweat already on his skin, his glasses already deposited on the bedside table. How long had they been at this without me? "Hey Dirk, nice of you to join us." Dave sets his weapon of choice on a towel off to his left, and then stands up. He walks up to me, pats my cheek and smirks. "You know how this is gonna go down, right?" And I do, he told me all the details over the phone. I nod. "Cool." Is all he says in response before he retreats to sitting in a chair by the window. "Then let's get started."

I huff in annoyance because they already 'started' without me, but I oblige all the same. I go ahead and take Dave's previous spot, resting my knees on the floor as I plant my hands next to Jake's raised thighs. He's holding his legs apart diligently, and he really already looks so far gone that I feel bad for just getting started. I catch his eyes and smile, mouth "hello" to him and he laughs breathlessly at me. It's attractive even still.

When Dave speaks, I sort of fumble over myself. I didn't expect him to be able to have such a commanding, yet simultaneously alluring voice when he did it. Yet here he was. "I wanna see you suck his dick, Dirk." He says and my hands dart out to touch at Jake's already hard need.

Jake nearly keens from the touch, and I'm thinking Dave had purposefully avoided touching it before, which is nice for me. Nice for me because Jake seems to fall apart when our skin makes contact. Falls more apart when I press my tongue to the underside of his dick and lick up to the lip of his head. In the corner of my eye, I can see Jake dropping one of his legs, letting it fall to the comforter, in favor of plucking my shades off and setting them on the bedside table. It doesn't take long for his fingers to find my hair after that, curling and scraping along my scalp. I decide to stop beating around the bush with teasing licks and get the party started by taking his head between my lips and sucking. He keens proper after that.

It takes me a second to tuck my lips over my teeth, but then I'm gliding my way down Jake's cock. He's not as big as me, not as big as Dave either, but he's by no means small. And the journey to take him all the way down is a hard one. (Ha.) It's manageable though. Along the way down, I'm sure to give him nice, harsh, sucks. Careful to listen for his own cries of pleasure as much as I listen for Dave's commanding voice. Rub my tongue over protruding veins on the way down. Jake's almost literally putty in my hands and I've only just got him all the way down.

Jake hits the back of my throat eventually, and I have my nose nestled in the dark curls of his pubic hairs. He moans out loud above me, and I think I hear Dave groans too. I begin to bob slowly, working my throat around him, and rubbing my tongue along the underside as well. "By gosh, Dirk." Jake sighs, his fingers tightening in my hair. "You sure are pretty darn good at this!" And he looks like he might fall apart soon, come straight down my throat. Let him do that. I don't mind in the slightest.

I hum around him, affirming that I heard him in the first place and I can hear him gulp loudly as he sighs again. Cries out my name and weakly thrusts into my mouth. He only does it once before I push his hips down, holding him in place. His hands tighten and I can tell he's trying to thrust some more, but unlike normal when Jake could easily overpower me, he's not in the proper state of mind to do so at the moment. I try to work him faster, suck him harder because I know he's not going to last much longer.

Jake stutters out that he's going to come, and that's when Dave speaks again. "Don't let him come." Dave says and he's leaning over my back, looking down at my work. His hand patting at my cheek and pushing me off of Jake's cock. "Heh, Oh man look at Jake he looks so fucking pathetic." Dave snickers gently as he leans over to press a kiss to the tip of Jake's dick and he instantly comes. "Whoops." All over Dave's face, but he doesn't seem opposed to it. He licks the bit that got on his lips, and smiles.

Even with the come all over his face, Dave doesn't back down from being the most dominate between the three of us. He yanks Jake up out of the position he's in and even pulls me aside as well. Whatever he's got in store for us now he's definitely excited for. "Okay, okay, Jake you get on your knees here now," He says, pointing at the ground next to the towel. "And Dirk, come here." We both obey him with no question which is unusual for Jake, or at least I think it is, since he's normally the most defiant little shit. Dave's hands end up at my hips, pulling at the waistband and sliding his fingers around to the button of my jeans. "First things first," He mutters, making rather quick work of my pants. "These have got to go." And he pulls me out of my underwear and motions for me to step out of the clothes. He does the same to himself in the next minute and soon we're standing next to each other with our dicks out and this hasn't been a thing that's happened since we were like seven.

Jake's summoned in a matter of seconds, a beckoning finger from Dave is all he needs to obey any order. Dave smiles down at his other half, his fingers sliding down the side of Jake's face, pulling his chin up when he reaches the tip of his face. Jake gives Dave this absolutely enamored look too, it makes me a little sick to my stomach (Jake should be mine mine mine.) but I don't say anything. "Okay baby, you're gonna repay Dirk and I now. Think you can handle us both?" Jake nods eagerly. "Of course you can, you little slut." He says, slapping at Jake's cheek affectionately.

My breath gets caught in my throat when Jake's hand touches at my dick, but Dave quickly bats Jake's hand away leaving him (and myself) with a bewildered expression. Dave simply smiles down at him and says "No hands," softly. Jake appears to be fine with the challenge, and leans in to lick at my member timidly.

He carefully tongues around the steel balls pierced into the head of my dick, licking over them when he's circled them once and then taking the entire head into his mouth and I gasp rather loudly. Dave snickers again when I do, and clears his throat to catch Jake's attention. "You'll want to give us both equal attention though, Angel." He says, threading his right hand through Jake's hair. "If you don't there'll be some consequences. Got it?" And Jake actually fucking nods with my head in his mouth. I gasp again.

Jake pulls himself off of me and moves over to lavish attention over Dave's dick, and even that sight is nice. Jake's movements are a lot more fluid when as he blows Dave, probably because Dave's length is the familiar one, one he's often playing with. Dave is affectionately stroking Jake's hair as he goes, and it looks like he's actually trying not to fuck his mouth out right. Jake pulls off of Dave too, and tries to nudge us closer together.

When Dave's prick touches my own it's like a jolt of electricity through my body and when I see Jake try to fit his mouth around the both of us I can feel my knees threatening to buckle under me. He obviously can't, maybe if one of us had a thinner girth he could- but we're both pretty thick. He does make a good show of licking both of our heads though. Rubbing them together in the act of trying to fit them into his mouth. He's got spit all over his face, and pre too and he looks gorgeous.

Jake's obviously a little biased to Dave, and he is very poor at hiding it when he opts to take Dave all the way down into his throat. Though I can't see Dave complaining, especially not when he's actually fucking Jake's throat. Dave notes how he's close, and Jake pulls away lapping at his balls before sucking one into his mouth and rolling it and I feel a little left out because damn look at that prime first-class treatment there.

Dave actually has to push Jake away, command him to pay attention to both (emphasis on both) of us and Jake reluctantly returns to my dick. He's abandoned the 'No hands' rule Dave had previously made, but Dave is still not saying anything about it when Jake's left hand comes up to continue to jerk Dave's dick as he takes mine into his mouth.

Jake can take me all the way down with no problem, even toys with the barbell at the base of my dick with his tongue when he does. Smiles and hums around my dick as he pushes the jewelry side to side. Hums more when the balls of the head piercing rubs his throat the right way. I'm all but moaning the whole time, he's so fucking good so fucking warm and I don't ever want to leave Jake English's mouth. I tell him I'm close now too and Jake pulls off in a moment. He raises his right hand to jerk at my dick and oh god is he gonna have us come on his face-

The inevitable happens in a matter of moments, I'm gone before Dave, spurting the white liquid out and it hits Jake square in the middle of his cheek first thing. I cover the right side of his face as Dave starts to come and stripes the left.

I'm about to announce that I'm spent- I've never been a round two sort of guy- when Dave says that it's time for Jake's punishment. I'm the only one who looks surprised though- I couldn't tell what Jake did really wrong- and Jake is actually folding himself over the foot of the bed, exposing his ass to us both. Like he did whatever he did wrong on purpose or something. There's his little shit attitude after all. Dave smiles as he stands back and gestures to Jake. "Alright Dirk," He licks his teeth and smiles wider. "Go on and give it to him." He makes a spanking motion and I bite my own lip. "I'll count with you, tell you when you're finished."

I take in a deep breath and slide myself next to Jake on the bed, drape my leg over the end of it and place my hand over his ass. It's still discolored from the rest of his long legs- he spends a lot of time in the sun even still it seems- almost as pale as Dave and myself, but a little darker than us still. "Count with me Jake," Dave says lovingly, and I take that as a cue to begin. I give Jake a rather soft slap, and Dave tsks aloud. "Not hard enough, start over." I bite my lip harder and go ahead and give him a harder slap. Jake yelps and in almost unison Jake and Dave say "One."

It's a little bit disturbing how in sync Dave and Jake are with their counting. I slap Jake pretty roughly and not even five seconds later they're both sounding off with a number, almost an echo of each other until I raise my hand and Dave tells me that's enough. I scoot away from Jake and Jake pulls himself up onto the bed again, laying on his stomach, burying his face into one of the pillows at the headboard. I think I can hear him take a deep breath, and that leads me to believe it is probably Dave's pillow. Dave smiles as he comes up to sit next to Jake. Strokes his hair and coos at him about how good he's been this whole time. I want to throw up again.

Suddenly, Dave is looking at me. His hand still idly running through Jake's hair, but his focus is on me. "Dirk? Can you run and find the spare lube from the living room- I think we ran out in here and I haven't moved the tubes yet." Lube in the couch was pretty much a Strider Staple, and I can't even find myself surprised that Dave has his spare lube in there as well. I nod and rise to my feet, exiting the room and stalking down the still dark hall.

It isn't hard to find the tube (is this cinnamon flavored? What the fuck?) of lube in the couch, it's basically in the exact place my Bro keeps his, the same place Uncle Derek keeps his. Probably Grandad too but I don't really think I want to think about that. I inspect the tube briefly, turning it over in my hand and making sure it isn't completely empty (it's mostly full) before taking it back with me to Dave and Jake's room.

I am surprised, however, to find the door locked when I return. I can hear them on the other side of the door though. Slick sounds, slapping of skin. Jake's obvious moans and Dave's praises. The fuckers locked me out and fucked. I'm going to fucking kill them. I contemplate just going home, but then I remember that I left my fucking pants in there too and actually fall to my knees, planting into the door. I bang on it a few times, but am only met with Dave's deep laughs. I make a vow to slice his throat in a strife soon.

I almost think I could just get off again right there, listening to the sounds of their sex just on the other side. But it's not as easy as I thought, and I'm still definitely not a round two sort of guy. I find myself idly fingering the piercing through the head of my dick- not even erotically just touching it really- until I hear the lock unlatch on their door.

Feel myself fall backwards when Dave pulls the door open, and I land flat on my back when it's completely open. He's grinning down at me, his pants already in place, and he laughs. "It was fun playing with you, Dirk." He says, dropping my jeans and boxers next to me. "But it's time for you to go home." He leans over and yanks the tube of lube from me, smirks and pushes my head gently out of his room with his foot. "Later, Cuz." And I hear the door lock again.

I'm up to my ears in anger, slipping on my pants that seem far too tight than when I first put them on. I heard he-who-shall not be named chattering away to Jake (My Jake.) about how he was going to nail him so hard he couldn't scream anymore, that he was sorry for sharing and a whole bunch of other bullshit I didn't care to hear. I started out the door, slamming it shut just as my acute hearing picked up a final, British call of-

"Dave!"


End file.
